dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 4 (DBPR)
Dragon Ball PR Episode 4: The Junior Division Begins! Episode Information Release Date January 12, 2020 Arc World Peace Arc (Episodes 1-16), 30th World Tournament Saga (Episodes 3-12) Date December 10, Age 791 Sypnosis Opening (Bit by Bit I'm Falling Under Your Spell) It has been 5 days since Episode 3 and it is the day of the tournament. The episode begins with all of the Z-Fighters meeting with each other in the lobby room of the World Martial Arts Tournament stadium. After a few minutes of chatting, they reveal the brackets for the Adult and Junior divisions. The punching bag qualifiers already happened about an hour before this episode, with Jodenku accidentally breaking the machine due to forgetting to hold back, and the rest of the contestants were decided with an arm wrestle. Adult Division (Click the picture if you can't see it that good) Junior Division (Click the picture if you can't see it that good) "Heh, looks like we get to fight each other in a tournament one last time." Tien said to Krillin, looking at all the fights in the brackets. "Also, I feel like the Junior Division isn't gonna be that fair..." "Nah, don't worry. I've been watching every single tournament since the junior division was even implemented. They have never been fair, but always entertaining!" Krillin replied. Jodenku looked up at the brackets. "The guy I'm fighting is called Big Roboto? Sounds pretty stupid, I have to be careful not to accidentally kill some of these guys..." "YOU WATCH YOUR GOD DAMN MOUTH, YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" A six foot tall, slightly overweight kid with a robot halloween costume walks up to him. "YEAH, MY NAME MIGHT BE STUPID BUT NOT AS STUPID AS YOU WILL BE AFTER MY FIST GIVES YOU BRAIN DAMAGE!!!!" Big Roboto began yelling at Jodenku from behind him. "Alright, you're gonna pop a vessel! Calm it down, will you?" Jodenku was already fed up with him but was starting to laugh. "I think your ego sensors are malfunctioning!" After a few minutes, the audience made their way to their seats, with most of the Z-Fighters sat next to each other. All of the contestants made their way to the contestant room so they could wait their turn, with Goku, Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks immediately making their way to the dining room to eat. The announcer then addressed the crowd, saying that the grand prize for each division is 10 million Zeni and an autograph from Hercule Satan. After a few more minutes, he finally called up the first two contestants of the Junior Division: Pan (age 12) vs. Bruce Kanji (age 12). The fight only lasted a few seconds as Bruce Kanji was just an ordinary human, and this was the case for Uub's (age 17) fight against Dr. Power (age 14) and Jodenku's (age 13) fight against Big Roboto (age 17), which resulted in Big Roboto entering a coma and needing an escort to the hospital. Zeion White (age 14) beat The Daydream (age 10) after a few minutes by sledgehammering him down onto the grass. The quarter-finals of the Junior Division were now complete. "Wow, that was awesome! Every single fight was amazing to watch!" Goku yelled from the dining room with a mouthful of chashu pork in his mouth. "I can't tell if you're being sarcastic, or you just didn't watch that entire round." Goten replied, putting his dishes away and making his way back to the contestant room. "Tch, I couldn't care less about the junior division. I just want to be able to fight, how long is this going to take?" "Probably not long. Jodenku, Uub, and Pan completely overpower everyone else in this tournament!" Trunks replied, also walking back to the contestant room. The episode ended with Goku and Goten cheering on Uub, Gohan, Videl, and Chi-Chi cheering on Pan, and Yamcha, Krillin, and Master Roshi cheering on Jodenku while the semi-finals were inbound. Closing (Fireworks) [https://dragonballfanon.fandom.com/wiki/Episode_5_(DBPR) (Next Episode) Episode 5: Jodenku vs. Pan!]